


An Unexpected Proposition

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Series: Even We Could Be Happy [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela approaches Fenris with an idea that he finds he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited, written on my phone and probably with a million errors. If you'd like to beta, please let me know.

There was a part of Fenris that believed it would never happen for him. The possibility simply never existed, and besides that he just wasn't sure if he even WANTED it. Certainly, after finding himself in a relationship with a man, it was out of the question. He cared about Hawke more than some potential child.

But then Isabela - sarcastic, reckless, beautiful Isabela who never took anything seriously - she came to him in the dead of night with a proposition. And after hearing her out, he couldn't refuse.

Hawke wanted children, he had never hidden that fact, though he stopped speaking of it once their relationship had reached the point of no return. Fenris only questioned him once, and a buried kiss in his hair preceded the eloquently put, "I love you too much, I couldn't share you with a child anyway."

At the time, he suspected it was a lie, but far be it for him to challenge something that wasn't apt to change anytime soon.

So when Isabela suggested that she be a surrogate, that she carry the baby for them, his first thought was of Hawke. He could have a family and Fenris. Isabela had no intentions of being in the child's life; in fact, she utterly despised children. But for them, she said, she would do this. To make up for the whole Qunari incident. She still carried the guilt for that, even so many years later, and Fenris could not deny this would make her and Hawke even.

They went together to Hawke's estate - he had never quite been able to think of it as his own home, even though he practically lived there most nights - and the look of surprise on Hawke's face made his gut wrench. What if he misunderstood?

He quickly moved from Isabela's side to Hawke's as they came inside, his gauntleted hand finding Hawke's much larger one.

"So, do I get to know what the purpose of your visit is, or are you going to keep me in suspense?" Hawke's voice was all amusement, his own hand squeezing Fenris' in return. He trusted him. That thought made his heart warm.

"Do I have to have a reason? I can't stop and see my favorite Champion without a reason?" Isabela grinned and reached up to tug on his beard. "Actually, I had a proposition for you. Well...for you and Fenris."

Hawke blinked, glancing between the two of them. Fenris could see him drawing the correct conclusion, but probably not for the true reason. It wouldn't exactly be the first time Isabela had hinted as such, even if she had never outright asked before.

"Am I to assume Fenris has...agreed to this?" His words were slow and careful, gauging the elf's reaction. Fenris stamped down the brief flare of jealousy at Hawke's hopeful expression, though he knew it showed clearly in the way his tattoos flashed. A solemn nod was his only response. For Hawke. This was for Hawke.

"He had some reservations but I convinced him." Isabela sauntered closer, but hesitated before she made contact. There was a moment of doubt there, one Fenris could see clearly. She so rarely did anything serious, especially when it came to fucking. That this had an actual purpose was throwing her off her game. "There is...one thing, I should mention..."

"I'm listening." Fenris glanced at Hawke from the corner of his eye, watching at how his muscles tensed and his eager expression was fixed on only Isabela. His hand tightened almost painfully in his lover's. He knew Hawke hadn't exactly saved himself for him, but he had never quite been able to get over the fact that he had had sex with most of their group. Varric and Aveline, it seemed, were the only ones he couldn't quite charm.

To see the lust so clearly written on his face made him almost want to back out of this, remind Isabela that Hawke was HIS, and give up this foolish idea.

But...

The thought of Hawke becoming a father, getting to hold their child in his arms and smile down at them with so much love and adoration, it made him bite his tongue. Hawke had always been faithful to him, and he trusted him completely. Letting his jealousy get in the way of the good it would do, he couldn't allow that to happen.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a gentle kiss on his lips. Fenris blinked, staring down at Isabela, who had a cheeky smirk on her face.

He had to admit, she was incredibly inviting, and he had entertained thoughts once or twice about warming her bed.

"Why don't we all head upstairs?" she purred, grasped their hands in her own and leading them up to Hawke's bedroom. Together they formed a sort of triangle, Fenris still clutching Hawke's hand tightly. He didn't want to let go, an irrational fear eating at him that if he did, Isabela would take Hawke and he would be left behind.

When the door was firmly closed behind them, he finally let go, slowly untying the knots holding his gauntlets and armor together. He let the heavy metal fall to the floor, then shimmied out of his small clothes to toss them aside. Being naked in front of Hawke was nothing to him. Even if Isabela was there, his presence soothed his insecurities.

A well-manicured hand began to trace the tattoos on his chest, stopping only when he flinched, a small hiss of pain escaping his lips. When in the throes of passion, they could be pleasurable to touch; now, standing naked in a room where the others were fully clothed, he only felt the pain. His ears lowered, gaze pulling away from hers to rest on the fireplace. He was afraid she would ask, but she simply began to undress. He noted with some interest she did not see to be wearing small clothes.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hawke sitting on the edge of the bed, watching them. He was only half-naked, chest littered with scars from various battles. He distracted himself by mapping out their patterns with his eyes, letting out a soft gasp when a kiss landed on his neck.

"Pay attention," Isabela whined, the mirth practically coating her tone as she pressed her naked body against his. She was warm and soft and so different from how Hawke felt, though she wasn't exactly free from her own scars. Still, she was Isabela, and she was gorgeous. His cock twitched just the slightest bit as she began to suck a small mark into his neck. He noticed she pointedly avoided the tattoos.

Fenris' eyes slid shut as he enjoyed her attention, letting out a small groan as one hand slid down and began to slowly stroke him to hardness. Her hands were smooth, and briefly he wondered if she did some kind of treatment on them, because anyone who used swords as much as she did had no business having hands that soft. He shivered under her touch and reached out to grip her hips.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Hawke on the bed. No longer watching with interest, his expression reflected the very doubt and insecurity he had been feeling himself. The thought that Hawke might be afraid to lose him...it made him feel warm, and loved, and so safe.

"Hawke..." His Tevinter accent was thick as he beckoned the other man over. Though Isabela was currently touching him, nobody could turn him on like Hawke did. When the other man settled at his side, his tattoos flashed just briefly, not with pain this time but a warm arousal. Fenris yanked him down into a rough kiss.

It wasn't until he felt Isabela's mouth around him that he realized she had dropped to her knees. Her hands continued to roam over his hips and thighs as she took him all the way into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly and making sure he hit the back of her throat every time. He held onto Hawke tightly, his legs trembling so much he felt as if he was going to tumble to the ground. He'd never been with more than one person before, and even that was still a fairly new experience for him. This was almost overwhelming.

Somehow, he found himself on the bed, laying on his back as the world reeled around him. Isabela and Hawke were beside him, her crouching above his face and gripping the headboard as his tongue went to work. If her moans and squeals were any indication, he was just as good with his mouth on one organ as on the other. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched for a bit, his own arousal all but forgotten in fascination.

Isabela's arms shook as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. She gasped as Hawke slowly lowered her down to the bed, writhing and grinning the grin of someone truly satisfied. 

"Mmm...Garrett Hawke," she purred, reaching for him. "I forgot you had other uses for your tongue than to run it off." She pulled him into a kiss, seemingly drinking in the taste of herself. Fenris could only watch, reaching out briefly as if to remind them he was still there. 

Hawke's fingers twined with his, even as he continued to kiss Isabela. He hadn't forgotten about Fenris, the touch seemed to assure. He squeezed his hand once and then pulled away from Isabela.

"So...are you ready?" The pirate nodded and glanced over at Fenris expectantly, a twinkle in her eye. Fenris was confused for a moment, and then realization dawned.

"You want...want ME to..." He had just assumed the child would be Garrett's. Biologically, of course. "I...are you sure?" He looked to Hawke, giving him one last chance to back out of having a half-elf child that may or may not be affected by the lyrium in his system. He had never exactly considered the possibility of it causing any problems with potential offspring, but now suddenly it was all he could think of. What if the child was born addicted to the substance? Or what if it was deformed? He found he couldn't bear the thought of having a child who was broken and twisted and having to put it out of its misery before it had a chance at life. "Please, it should be yours."

"It's alright," Hawke said gently, coaxing Fenris over to kneel in front of Isabela. "The child will be more ours if it comes from your blood." He pressed a kiss to Fenris' temple. "Trust me."

"But the lyrium..."

"The lyrium is only skin deep," Hawke said. "It's not a part of you, and it won't be a part of any child we bring into this world." He rubbed Fenris' belly, knowing full well it was his weak point, and that was just unfair. Fenris leaned back against him briefly before giving in. Hawke knew what he was doing.

He leaned over Isabela, nuzzling at her neck as she clutched him closer. He wasn't used to doing this with a woman. Or...no, that wasn't completely true, but that wasn't something to think about now. He pushed the thought away and slowly nudged his hips forward. When she had apparently decided he wasn't going fast enough for her, she hooked a leg around his waist and forcefully pulled him closer. He was suddenly all the way inside her and a startled moan escaped his lips.

Isabela certainly didn't give him time to recover. Realizing he wasn't about to fuck her brains out anytime soon, she flipped him over on his back and began to ride him, her eyelashes fluttering as she bounced up and down in a steady rhythm. It was all Fenris could do to just grip her hips and hold on, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him. Another overwhelming sensation. He suspected there was nothing about Isabela that wasn't overwhelming.

Hawke was pressed against his side, murmuring encouragement in his ear and slowly stroking his belly. Just having him there, just having his touch at his side, that was enough to keep him grounded. He gladly welcomed the other man's warmth and strength, and his lips when Hawke moved in for a kiss.

It felt like mere moments later when orgasm began to rip through him, much more sudden and almost violent than ones experienced with just Hawke. He shuddered, arching his back as he came. He assumed she had as well, considering how flushed she was and how hard she was panting.

He had barely finished softening inside her when she got up and began to get dressed. "Well then, I'll be back tomorrow."

Fenris blinked uncertainly. "Tomorrow...?"

Isabela patted his thigh, causing him to jerk with the sensitive spark of arousal still lingering. "I'm guessing nobody's ever taught you how this works. Sometimes it takes a few tries. Better be on the safe side." She didn't exactly look like this was a terrible burden, a catlike grin on her face as she sauntered out of the room.

Now that he and Hawke were alone, he felt a weight lift off him that he hadn't realized had been there. He liked Isabela fine, but he had grown so accustomed to being alone with Hawke that to have someone else invade in that time, even invited, was unnerving.

Fenris felt a kiss on his temple and smiled up at the other man. He was doing this for him. He just had to remember that. When he pressed close to curl against his side, he noticed that Hawke was still hard.

"Would you like some help?" Fenris didn't wait for an answer before he reached down to stroke his lover, making sure to pin his cock between both their bellies. Hawke's resulting moan was gratifying, the way he pulled Fenris closer and nuzzled into his hair even more so.

"So, did you like the little show, Hawke?" His voice was a deep rumble, nearly obscured by his accent. Hawke nodded feverishly, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

"You are...so beautiful like that," he whispered. "Nice to see it...when I'm not...concerned with getting off." He swallowed. "Watching you cum...only comes second to...making you cum."

Fenris smirked. "The feeling is mutual, love." He yanked Hawke into a deep kiss, quickening the pace of his hand. After a moment, his lover spilled into his hand with an uttered cry of his name.

Laying together afterward, Hawke's head pillowed on his chest, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. His whole life had been about being a slave. If not for this man, it likely would have been again, eventually. As much as he wanted to kill Danarius, he doubt he could have done it alone. Something would have held him back, something worse than lack of strength.

He traced circles into Hawke's back and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. From his breathing, he could tell the other man was already asleep. That was fine. He pulled the blankets about them and closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately and dreaming only of Hawke.


End file.
